The invention relates to an electric machine in a vehicle, in particular a starter or starter device for starting an internal combustion engine, with a first electric terminal and with at least a second electric terminal. The invention also relates to a plug for an electric machine, in particular for an electric machine as described above. The invention also relates to an electric plug-in connection for an electric machine of a motor vehicle, in particular for a starter, and to a production process for a vehicle.
It is known to construct an electric machine, such as a starter in a vehicle, for example, with a meshing relay in a housing. The meshing relay has a first electric terminal, which is driven by an electric ignition device, either manually or by means of electric, time-controlled electronics. The time-controlled electronics are activated by means of a pushbutton, for example, during starting of the motor vehicle. The meshing relay is driven by a low current in relation to a high current which is required for starting the internal combustion engine using the starter. The meshing relay usually closes a switch in the circuit of the starter, with the result that current is supplied to the starter for rotating the meshing pinion. A second electric terminal is therefore located at the meshing relay in order to connect the high current for the starter. The second electric terminal is connected directly to the electric energy source, i.e. a vehicle battery. These two terminals are connected to separate cable lugs on electric power lines. In addition, at the meshing relay a power cable leads from the switch to the electric machine. The terminals at the starter are arranged clearly separated from one another owing to the different functions with their different circuits and the differently designed power lines.